


Gift of the Gods

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Wondertrev Week [6]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Meddling Gods, Wondertrev Love Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "Child, is that a way to greet your uncle?" It's a man's voice, deep and smooth. She turns quickly and sees the shadowy figure standing near the door. He is tall, that much she can tell without the light to guide her.





	Gift of the Gods

Ares is dead and the war is over. Diana, Chief, Sameer and Charlie make their way back from the front lines to London. They are mostly silent, quietly mourning for Steve. He should be here with them, but he is gone; another brave soul lost to the war.

Etta is in the docks to welcome them. And she insists that Diana stay with her until they can sort something out. Etta is mostly angry in her behalf when she finds out that she may never return home. "Do not worry Diana, you stay with me, as long as you'd like. My home is your home now. Steve would like me to look after you."

And Diana finds herself charmed at Etta's insistence. So she stays, and spends the first day and night resting at Etta's urging. Only after Etta seems to think that Diana has rested, they talk. Well, mostly Diana and Etta listens to the story. Weeps for Steve and his heroic sacrifice. Swears to never forget him and Diana holds her hand.

It's the fourth day back when Etta decides they have to go shopping again. Diana has no clothes other than her armor and that would not do, if Diana is to find her way on the world of men, she needs good clothes. So they go back and look for things that Diana may wear. And it's mostly a quiet affair, but Diana is a warrior, raised to notice things that others don't. And she feels the eyes of someone at her back, it almost makes the hair of her arms stand on edge.

She looks, does so discreetly, and sees two women; they are young and polar opposite of each other, when one is blonde and blue eyed and seemly a younger appearance than the other, the other has black hair and grey eyes, her look is solemn unlike her companion. And they are looking at her, they do not flinch or look away when Diana looks at them, they simply observe her. At the end, the blonde woman beams at her, the other just nods and they leave. And Diana wonders at the strange encounter. She doesn't mention it to Etta, there is no need.

She's a week into her stay when Charlie calls, invites them for a drink to celebrate the ending of the war. They go. And amongst the singing and dancing and drinking, she once again is alerted of another presence. This time a man, he is tall and handsome, red headed and blue eyed and he is looking at her, his eyes are full of curiosity. And when she looks at him, he doesn't look away, simply raises his glass at her and mouths a thank you.

Sameer takes her to West End, insists on showing Diana Shakespeare, insist that he is one of the greatest story tellers. She finds that she enjoys the story, a tragic tale of vengeance and treason. But a good one, she insists that he show her more plays and Sameer agrees to, he enjoys that Diana is open to theater. Once they leave, they pass a group of men who are celebrating, one of them, a young man judging by his looks, he must be under twenty, medium height and blonde with bright green eyes, he approaches them, shakes their hand and says, "Can you believe war gone? What a beautiful thing!"

Diana wonders at him, but simply nods and thinks nothing of it.

At Chief insistence, they go and wonder around London, he tells her about his gods and his land and the story of his people, he tells her about losing his family and barely escaping with his life. And she listens, grieving at his pain and admiring his resilience. But, something is there, they are being followed, she knows. And when she looks, there is a woman, tall and dark and very pale. She gives Diana a measuring look and Diana finds that she cannot look away. Then, as if it were nothing, the woman nods and disappears in the crowd.

Diana finds that she cannot speak of these strange encounters with Etta. She talks about everything with Etta, when they are having diner or when they are sitting by the fire, but these little encounters are something she does not speak of. However she does mention something to Etta, "You know dear Etta, you do not have to distract me. I know that Steve is gone and I will mourn, but he will always live in my heart, but you having them try and distract me is unnecessary."

Etta freezes, "Oh well Diana, I simply figured you'd like to be distracted, if only for a bit. I miss him too, he was the best boss anyone could ask for, so I figured, you'd like something to do to distract from the loss." She smiles a bit.

Diana returns her smile with a small one of her own. "I promise you Etta, I am well."

Etta gives her a measuring look, as if trying to see if she's lying. "If you're certain... I mean, they men don't mind. I don't mind. Just want to make sure you are doing ok."

Diana reaches across the table and takes Etta's hand on her own, "I am well. I do love him and I miss him with all my heart. But I will go on, I promise you."

They finish their diner talking about the memorial they are planning in the office, and after that, they retire to their beds. But Diana cannot sleep, she tosses and turns but sleep does not find her; and when she does fall asleep, it's only fitful and short, so she sits and lights the small lamp beside her bed, and reads a book that Etta gave her.

Then suddenly, there is a noise that comes from the living room. It makes her hair stand on end and she quickly and quietly raises and changes into her armor, ready to defend herself and Etta. But when he goes into the living room, there is nothing and all is quiet. Etta it seems did not hear a thing.

And she turns her back, ready to go back upstairs when she hears a voice. "Child, is that a way to greet your uncle?" It's a man's voice, deep and smooth. She turns quickly and sees the shadowy figure standing near the door. He is tall, that much she can tell without the light to guide her.

Taking a deep breath, she answers, "I have no uncles, I do not know who you are, show yourself!"

The man sighs loudly and suddenly, there is light. She takes a good look then, he is tall, broad shouldered, deep black hair and deep blue-green eyes that seemed sad, even now he was smiling, noble features and so very pale.

"Do you not know who I am, daughter of Zeus?"

"If you call yourself my uncle, that only gives me two choices, Hades or Poseidon. And I'm inclined to pick Hades."

The man smiles, "Well done child, I am indeed Hades. I am here to bring something to you. As a thank you, for killing Ares. You see, he has been a pain and now we're rid of him, we wanted to thank you."

Diana tilted her head. "And was there no one to fight him before?"

"Only your father an Athena of course, but they took heavy blows and took too long to recuperate. He never fought me either, he wasn't foolish enough to enter the Underworld," Hades smirked, "and the others aren't fighters you should know that, so all that was left is you. The Godkiller. Now, onto the gift..."

Diana saw him move, revealing a figure she had thought lost. "It cannot be! Oh, oh Steve!" She rushed to hug him. Steve returned her hug and she felt herself weep.

"Do not waste this gift Diana, cherish the time that has been given." Hades' voice was stern and then, silence. Only the sounds of two weeping beings were left.

Diana pushed herself off Steve, "My Lord I-- where has he gone?" They were alone.

Steve held out his hand, "Diana... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you. But I had to do it, I could not allow that gas to be used. Forgive me,"

Diana smiled, "I forgive you. And I love you." Diana took his offered hand. And pulled him towards her, Steve went with it, he wanted to hold her, to never let go. They rested their foreheads together and slowly, they kissed.

It was perfect and the moment was only broken by the sound of footsteps.

"Diana I heard a noise and I..." Etta froze, sure she was hallucinating, Steve was in her house. Alive.

"Hello dearest Etta, it's good to see you again. Terribly sorry for the scare, but ah... how to phrase this delicately, I've been revived."

Etta only looked at them, she first looked at Steve. It was him, no doubt about it. Then she looked at Diana, who was smiling. "Oh. oh well. I mean, welcome back....?"

Steve let go of Diana and moved to embrace Etta, "Come here you! I am back from the dead, don't be a stranger!"

"Oh you silly man!" Etta returned the embrace, "oh, tomorrow, we have to get the boys tomorrow. They'll be so happy to see you!"

Steve smiled at her, "Whatever you say Etta. But perhaps some rest would be in order? I find myself tired."

"Oh, of course... you'll stay here...?" She gave them a knowing look, "I won't judge."

"I knew I liked you for a reason Etta Candy. Lead on Diana, I'm exhausted to be honest."

"Right, off to be with you both now."

Steve and Diana held one another in bed, just looking at each other's eyes. Silently thanking the gods that made their reunion possible. For tonight, the world could wait, there was nothing more important than each other. And now that they were together, they were planning on never letting go.

And now, thanks to the family she never knew she had, they had time. And they would not waste it; they would cherish it together for as long as they had. Life was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> The Gods in order of appearance: 
> 
> Artemis and Athena  
> Apollo  
> Hermes  
> Hecate  
> Hades


End file.
